


Lasst uns froh und munter sein...

by TurelieTelcontar



Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Nikolaus-Notfall im Hause Lannert.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561756
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Lasst uns froh und munter sein...

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist Teil einer Serie, die ein WIP ist. Man kann die Geschichte aber auch alleine lesen, es reicht zu wissen dass Thorsten eine Tochter hat, Aurelie, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vier Jahre alt ist, und von der er seit etwas über einem Jahr weiß. Ihre Mutter, ein ONS, ist da gestorben.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Natürlich kann das passieren.“ Schweigen. „Nein, das will selbstverständlich niemand. Gute Besserung.“  
Thorsten legte den Hörer auf. Sanft. Aber nur weil er sich bemühte, seinen Frust im Büro nicht zu laut zu zeigen. Beherrschtheit um fast jeden Preis.  
„Schlechte Nachrichten?“ fragte Sebastian dann doch. Es war ja sonst niemand im Büro, der ihre private Unterhaltung hören konnte.  
„Nein, ganz tolle!“ kam die sarkastische Antwort zurück, der aber wenig später ein deutlich sanfteres „Entschuldige. Ich sollte es nicht an dir auslassen. Das war der Nikolaus, der abgesagt hat.“, folgte.  
Sebastian hob die Augenbrauen „Der Nikolaus hat abgesagt? Dann gibt es heute keine gefüllten Strümpfe? Keine Teller?“  
„Aurelie erwartet heute den Nikolaus. Das war wohl eine Tradition, die ihre Mutter angefangen hat. Sie hat irgendjemand engagiert, der verkleidet zu den Kindern kommt, kennst du doch bestimmt auch?“  
„Wir hatten das auch, ja. Nur ein paar Mal als die Kinder noch sehr klein waren. Später gab es nur noch gefüllte Teller zum Nikolaustag.“  
„Tja, Aurelie redet schon seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr. Also habe ich auch jemanden ausfindig gemacht, alles mit ihm besprochen – aber jetzt hat er sich krank gemeldet.“ Thorsten starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sache musste ihm wirklich nahe gehen. Obwohl, Sebastian konnte das verstehen. Wenn Maja oder Henry in dem Alter auf etwas so warteten, dann tat es weh sie zu enttäuschen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, vollkommen verständnislos und verwirrt über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, ging doch eigentlich allen Eltern mitten durchs Herz. Und Thorsten war da empfindlicher als viele andere.  
„Ich könnte es machen.“ rutschte ihm raus.  
Thorstens überraschter Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte ihn. Als ob das Angebot jetzt komplett unerwartet war. Dabei hätte er das doch wirklich erwarten können. Hätte es üblicherweise auch getan. War er wirklich so neben der Spur von der Aussicht Aurelie zu enttäuschen dass er nicht auf diese naheliegende Idee gekommen war?  
„Wirklich? Hast du denn ein Kostüm?“  
Jetzt musste er überlegen. Wenn er niemanden privat kannte der eins hatte würde es tatsächlich eher schwierig. So kurzfristig würde es nicht gerade leicht noch einen passenden Anzug in einem Kostümverleih aufzutreiben. Dann fiel ihm ein dass früher ja Onkel Elmar den Nikolaus gespielt hatte und das Kostüm musste ja noch auffindbar sein. Ja, stimmt, der hatte es bei seinem runden Geburtstag letztes Jahr erst gezeigt, und angeboten es bei Bedarf auszuleihen, nachdem er jetzt endgültig seinen Job als Freizeit-Nikolaus an den Nagel hängen musste, weil mit seinen Hüften ging das jetzt gar nicht mehr.  
„Ja, hab ich. Wann soll ich denn kommen?“  
„Ich hatte geplant um vier Feierabend zu machen. Wir haben ja nichts dringendes auf dem Tisch, und es ist Nikolaus. Wann könntest du denn?“  
„Wenn ich auch um vier gehe – bis ich das Kostüm habe und so, könnte ich wohl um fünf bei dir sein. Passt das?“  
„Prima. Danke.“

„Papa, wann kommt Nikolaus?“  
„Bald. Wir müssen eben geduldig sein.“ erklärte Thorsten seiner Tochter, die von dieser Idee aber nicht besonders angetan schien, sah sie ihn doch mit gerümpfter Nase an.  
„Und wo ist Basti?“  
„Der kommt heute später. Er muss noch arbeiten.“ Bei dieser Aussicht fing sie auch noch an zu schnüffeln. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Warum musste er auch so viel Pech haben? Warum musste dieser Mensch auch ausgerechnet heute krank werden?  
Glücklicherweise klingelte es in dem Moment an der Tür. Ob es Sebastian war? Der hatte zwar eigentlich einen Schlüssel, aber als Nikolaus konnte er den schlecht benutzen.  
„Wollen wir mal schauen, ob das der Nikolaus ist?“ fragte Thorsten Aurelie.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Typisch. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie auf ihn gewartet, hatte mehrfach nach ihm gefragt, und jetzt, wo er vielleicht da war, bekam sie Angst.  
„Soll ich alleine gehen?“  
Sie nickte.  
Also ließ er sie im Wohnzimmer stehen, strich ihr beim Hinausgehen noch beruhigend über die Haare, um dann die Tür zu öffnen. Und tatsächlich stand der Nikolaus vor ihm.  
Fast genauso, wie man ihn sich vorstellte. Roter Mantel, weißer Besatz. Einschließlich der weiß-roten Version der Bischofsmütze und Hirtenstab. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass Sebastian unter dem Kostüm steckte. Der Anzug musste gut ausgepolstert sein, denn die Figur entsprach ganz und gar nicht der seines Freundes. Und durch den riesigen weißen Rauschebart und die weißen Locken, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, war auch das Gesicht nur schwer zu erkennen. Aber dann öffnete der Nikolaus den Mund, fragte leise, um nicht von kleinen Ohren gehört zu werden „Und, wie seh‘ ich aus?“ und es war sehr merkwürdig, Sebastians Stimme zu hören. Beinahe war er versucht, ihn zur Begrüßung zu küssen. Immerhin war ihr Abschiedskuss vom Morgen einige Zeit her, im Revier benahmen sie sich ja komplett professionell. Eine Entscheidung die sie übereinstimmend getroffen hatten. Es war schließlich ungewöhnlich genug dass sie trotz ihrer Beziehung weiter zusammen arbeiten durften. Da wollten sie niemandem Anlass bieten das zu hinterfragen. Oder Emilia Alvarez in eine Zwickmühle bringen, die sich sehr dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass keiner von ihnen versetzt wurde.  
Aber küssen ging jetzt nicht, bei seinem heutigen Glück würde Aurelie gerade in dem Moment entscheiden dass sie den Nikolaus doch gleich sehen wollte, und den Kuss sehen. Und ihr erklären warum er jemand anderen als „Basti“ küsste wollte er nun wirklich nicht.  
„Hallo Nikolaus. Magst du reinkommen?“  
„Gerne. Hoho. Und wo ist denn das Kind, das hier wohnt?“ Jetzt war Sebastians Stimme nicht mehr so leicht zu erkennen, er hatte sich eine „Nikolaus-Stimme“ zugelegt. Tief und seltsam melodisch, wie man es eben von den Nikoläusen in Kaufhäusern und auf Vereinsfeiern so kannte.  
Prompt kam besagtes kleines Kind angeflitzt, presste sich von hinten an Thorstens Beine ran und betrachtete den Nikolaus aus dieser geschützten Position. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Das ist Aurelie. Aurelie, schau mal, der Nikolaus kommt uns besuchen.“  
Aurelie schaute bei seinen Worten vom Nikolaus zu ihm und wieder zurück, strahlte ihn dabei auch an. Sprach aber immer noch kein Wort.  
„Ich sehe schon, ein zurückhaltendes junges Mädchen.“ konnte sich Sebastian nicht enthalten zu bemerken. Wohlwissend dass Aurelie normalerweise alles andere als zurückhaltend war.

Da der Flur kein besonders schöner Ort für einen Nikolausbesuch war, führte Thorsten Nikolaus-Sebastian ins Wohnzimmer. Mit Aurelie auf dem Arm, da die sich nicht selbständig hatte bewegen wollen. Nachdem er fast über sie gestolpert war, hatte er sie kurzerhand hoch genommen.  
Im Wohnzimmer bot er dann die mühsam gebackenen Plätzchen an, und plötzlich taute Aurelie auf, ging zum Nikolaus, stellte sich vor ihn und verlangte „Schoß!“

Für einen Moment sah dann alles sehr friedlich aus. Sebastians Angebot, den Nikolaus zu spielen, hatte den Tag wohl gerettet.  
Bis Aurelie die Nase rümpfte, sehr offensichtlich roch, und sich dann mit großen Augen umdrehte und mit wackliger Stimme fragte „Basti?“  
Verdammt. Was sollten sie jetzt tun, wie reagieren? Während er noch fieberhaft überlegte, drehte Aurelie sich zu ihm um. „Papa? Wieso ist Basti der Nikolaus?“  
„Aurelie, Schatz, der Nikolaus ist leider krank geworden. Und weil du dich so sehr auf ihn gefreut hast, hat er mir seine Kleider geliehen, damit ich dich an seiner Stelle besuchen kann.“ Glücklicherweise war Sebastian schneller gewesen als er. Sonst stand er doch nicht so auf dem Schlauch, aber konfrontiert mit seiner Tochter ging seine übliche Fassung viel schneller verloren.  
„Nikolaus ist krank?“ Aurelie schaute von Sebastian zu Thorsten und zurück, immer hin und her. „Sehr?“  
„Nein, nicht sehr krank. Er muss nur ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben. Er wird schon wieder.“  
Das schien sie zu beruhigen.  
Aber ließ trotzdem eine Frage offen: „Kommt er später?“  
Sebastian und Thorsten sahen einander an. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt sollte es doch möglich sein, jemanden als Nikolaus anzuheuern, den Aurelie nicht so gut kannte, dass sie ihn am Geruch identifizieren konnte.  
„Ja, Aurelie. Der Nikolaus kommt, nur später.“


End file.
